Numerous types of printers exist, and increasing demand for printers has enabled printing technology to be accessible to consumers for home and business use. With prevalence of printing technology, print media (e.g., paper) and replacement components (e.g., ink) are also increasingly available to owners of printers. The sources of print media and replacement components can also range beyond what a printer manufacturer may have intended.